


Laser Bright, Feel the Lunar 'Lite'

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: spook_me, Horror, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>This is the 'lite' version of the horror story I wrote this year for <span></span><a href="http://spook-me.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spook-me.dreamwidth.org/"><b>spook_me</b></a>.  If you read both versions, please read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/269461">the darker version</a> first.</p><p>825 words, NC-17 for sexual content.  My selected creature was werewolf.  Conveniently, <a href="http://i879.photobucket.com/albums/ab353/spook_me/Spook%20Me%20Science%20Fiction%20Covers/werewolf_by_night023.jpg">this</a> was one of my secret prompts!</p><p>Great credit to <span></span><a href="http://lolmac.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lolmac.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>lolmac</b> for beta services, title, and unintentional assistance in my ultimate determination that there needed to be <i>two</i> stories.  *eternal but not creepy at all thank-you smooches*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Bright, Feel the Lunar 'Lite'

**Laser Bright, Feel the Lunar 'Lite'**

Something happened to Jack O’Neill on P7Y-225 as he walked the perimeter of SG-1’s campsite late at night. Some - _thing_ \- attacked him, a man-sized creature that moved silently, with incredible speed. It bit Jack on the hand as he brought his weapon up to bear and knocked him to the ground, his mouth open in a soundless shout of pain. There had been no time to call out for help, and then, in the space of a heartbeat, he didn’t want to. The muzzle of his weapon was at the creature’s throat. They stared one another in the eye and each saw imminent death.

The creature blinked first. With a low snarl it sprang away and was gone in the darkness.

Jack crouched on the ground, panting, watching, listening. He could clearly hear the creature as it moved away. He licked his wounded hand, tasting salt and fire.

The wound closed, healed, leaving behind only a faint memory of pain and a few last drops of blood. Jack slowly licked those off, too, savoring them, and went back to the camp. An hour later he handed off the watch to Carter and crawled into his sleeping bag. His dreams were dark, deep and delicious.

In the morning he stood guard with Teal’c while Daniel and Carter did their respective things, cracked all his usual jokes, and in the afternoon he went home with his team, no one the wiser. The post-mission medical exam revealed absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

But Jack O’Neill was a changed man, and he was about to change even more, for soon the moon would be full….

There were signs, if Daniel had only been able to recognize them. Jack was more aggressive, more demanding, more fierce.

Daniel didn’t see a problem in that.

“You’re an animal!” The words were driven out of Daniel, one by one, by Jack’s pounding cock. Jack only grinned, and if his grin seemed a bit more feral, a bit toothier than usual, Daniel just put it down to his own aroused state. “Yeah, give it to me!” Jack gave it to him, hard and frantic, until they were both drained and panting, clutching each other. Just as Daniel’s heartbeat began to slow, Jack growled low in his ear and Daniel’s pulse kicked back into high gear. “You can’t possibly want more.”

But, incredibly, Jack was still hard inside him. “Want you. Want you.”

Daniel shivered at Jack’s hot breath on his cheek. “Shit, I can’t do that again. I’m gonna be sore tomorrow as it is. What do you want me to do?”

Jack nuzzled his neck. “Fuck me, then.”

Daniel snorted. “That would be nice.”

“Fuck me!” Jack’s nails scratched down over Daniel’s hip.

Daniel gasped.

“Fuck.” Jack’s teeth sank into Daniel’s ear.

“Jesus, Jack.” Daniel shivered again. “Yeah, okay; pull out, then. I’ll grab something from the drawer.”

Jack pulled out with infinite slowness, his eyes blazing down into Daniel’s.

“Bastard!” Daniel squirmed.

“Drawer,” Jack prompted.

“You’re something else tonight,” Daniel marveled, leaning up to give Jack a hard kiss before rolling on his side to root around in the nightstand.

Jack’s nails scraped down his back. “Hurry.”

Daniel arched his back, groaned, and seized the first thing his hand wrapped itself around. It was a simple plastic vibrator, not over-sized, smooth rather than ribbed. It was one of Daniel’s personal favorites, although Jack generally preferred more sensation. Daniel almost dove back into the drawer, but Jack thrust the bottle of lube under his nose and Daniel took the subtle hint.

It started with Jack on his stomach, his buttocks pale in the light of the full moon streaming through the window, Daniel straddling his legs and pushing the slick vibrator in and out with measured force, but it ended with Daniel on his back, Jack rutting against him while Daniel reached behind Jack to hold the artificial phallus high up inside him.

Jack howled when he came, and Daniel ran his hands up Jack’s sweaty back, holding him as he shook, nearly overcome with a mixture of pride, awe and love. “Baby, baby,” he whispered.

Those could have been his last words. Jack’s lips nibbling at his neck gave way to fangs poised to rip his throat apart.

Daniel’s scream was worthy of a Hammer Films heroine.

“Oh, crap! Sorry, sorry!” Jack hastily licked the wounds on Daniel’s neck.

Daniel felt a prickling sensation against his palms and all down the front of his body. Then Jack was gone and with a tremendous effort Daniel turned his head to see, with the last of his fading vision, an incredibly hairy Jack crouched at the window, lips streaked with blood, baying at the moon.

Daniel’s last confused thought before he passed out was to wonder whether this whole thing could have been avoided if only his hand had happened to close around the silver bullet vibrator instead of the plastic one.


End file.
